The subject matter described herein relates to cable connectors and, more particularly, to a cable clamp for a cable connector.
Cable connectors generally include contacts that are coupled to wires of a cable. The cable directs electrical signals through the wires to the contacts. The contacts engage corresponding contacts of a mating connector to electrically couple the cable and the mating connector. The electrical signals from the cable are passed via the contacts of the cable connector to the mating connector. The cable connector and the mating connector may be used to electrically couple various electronic devices and/or electronic components.
Often the cable connector includes an insert positioned within a cable clamp. The insert is configured with contacts. The wires of the cable are joined to the insert to electrically couple the cable and the contacts provided in the insert. The insert may be housed in a cable clamp. The cable clamp provides strain relief for the wires thereby preventing damage to the wires so that electrical coupling is maintained.
However, conventional cable connectors are not without their disadvantages. Generally, the wires of the cable are joined to the insert prior to the cable clamp being secured to the insert and cable. When several inserts are being used in the cable connector, the assembly of the connector may become complicated because the inserts cannot be secured to the cable clamp until each insert is wired. In particular, the inserts and the wires must be maintained while other inserts are joined to the wires of the cable. Often, one of the inserts may become disconnected from the cable clamp while other inserts are being wired. Moreover, the inserts and the cable must be aligned within the cable clamp to secure the cable clamp thereon. If one of the inserts and/or the cable becomes misaligned the cable clamp will not properly secure the inserts and cable within the connector. Accordingly, assembly of the cable connector may be difficult and time consuming.
A need remains for a cable connector that secures the inserts during assembly of the connector. During manufacturing, a need also remains for strain relief of the wires prior to installation of the insert into the connector shell. Additionally, in some assembly processes inserts are installed through small conduit prior to final installation into the connector shell.